What we live for
by LaurainACrystal
Summary: 'It seemed to me that the whole fucken' universe was against mmer vacation just started and yet again I somehow knew I'll never have a real vacation.' NeroxOC .Sorry for bad english :D
1. Chapter 1: The Truth Behind His Words

**Chapter 1: The Truth Behind His Words**

* * *

><p>It was summer. The third year of my highschool life has come to an end.I though that it would be like all,normal summers...But there was a surprise made for me.<p>

''Uncle, I'm home!'' I screamed. ''Is it time for lunch yet? Besause just so you know, I'm starving!''

I made my way through my home's livingroom and came to the tea house, that I knew my uncle would be in. I felt unsecure. My uncle, Walton M. Darnel, a man for who, those who didn't know him, would say has no emotion, was sitting in a rocking chair with a sad face. He needed a moment to pull himself together and than sayed a simple answer.

''No...'' Even his woice sounded upset. _What has gone wrong? He was never like this..._But uncles woice cut through my train of thoughts.

''Rain..'' He sayed. ''Take a seat..'' He was gesturing for me to take a seat on the sofa.

''Rain...'' He sayed again. ''I have bad news...See the letter on the table?'' At that question I lowered my head to the letter and saw that the envelope was white with the seal of LA police on it. I raised my head and nodded.

''Well... Your friend, from Fortuna, Kyrie... She was killed this morning. But the police doesn't give a damn about that...They want you to investigate the body. NOW.''

My uncle's words stung like houndreds of bees. I didn't want to belive it... I couldn't. Kyrie was older than me, but still i met her way back in the past.

I was eight years old...

_...My grandma was ill, and I was going with my mom to see her. Grandmom lived in Fortuna and I liked going there, because than mom would need to drive me in her boat. We intended to stay there for some time, and so we did. That day I met a girl. That girl's name was Kyrie. I became friends with her easily, and I met her older brother, Credo, and a younger, adoped brother, Nero. That day mom went to buy some medicines for granny and she left me at Kyries'. Kyrie and I played outside, when some punks came in and took the ball we were using. Kyrie tryed to reason with them, but she failed. They threatened her and started to push, punch and kick her. Shortly my mind went blank with rage and I took them on. That wasn't the first time I had a fight but It was definitely their's first fight. They were weak, fools... Since than, Kyrie liked to do favours for me. That made me feel great but still I was most happy about having a real friend finally._

I went to Fortuna. From LA to Fortuna, with the boat, one needs 2 hours, so I was there by 6 pm. _Who would kill such a nice and soft creature? _But I unforunately knew the answer. I just hopped that I was wrong...

I went to Kyries' and there I found that strange looking guy. He was at the doorstep,crying. His right arm was in a sling, and his hand had a black glove on it. His white hair was lying over his eyes. Next to him was his famous sword ''Red Queen'' by my opinion it was the strongest sword that was used in that Order that existed in Fortuna till a month ago. I don't know what exactly happened, but I've got some idea waht didn't. I noticed that police was at her apartment and they were sniffing a lot. But my gaze soon turned back to the guy on the doorstep.

''Hi, Nero''

''Huh? Oh, hi Rain.'' His face lightened a bit but I could still see his tears flowing.

''You OK?''

''She's gone, Rain... Gone forever. I'm guilty of that''

''No, you're not!...''

''Yes I am!'' There were even more tears in his eyes.''She was killed.''

''I heard that. Police sent me a telegram. They sayed it was urgent for me to get here.''

''They did? Well your family is well known. What can you do about that?''

''Nothing.'' I was blunt for this question. ''You know that my uncle is a psychologist, and I bet you'll like to talk to someone... So give me a call sometimes, maby I'll get you through to him.'' Than I added something I shouldn't have... ''She wasn't at your mercy, Nero.''

Than his sad face turned away from me and as I was about to apologise policeman came to me and called me out to see the body. I looked back at Nero's sad and colorless body. That time I was remembering how we used to be when we were little. Whwn we were little, I and Nero used to compete at everything. Yes every thing. For example : who's gotten Kyrie or Credo the best gift for birthday, whose clothes are the coolest etc. But there was one thing we agreed never to have an competition of, and that was, never to hurt one another. Though Nero had hurt me a lot...

_...We were twelve and Kyrie was sick. Something told me that Kyrie would want company but Nero wanted to practice his aim. He wasn't so bad with a gun but still his own gun was too heavy for him. He wanted Kyrie to watch him but Kyrie couldn't so she sent me to watch Nero. Nero was angry that Kyrie wasn't the one watching his practice and he was calling me names. It wasn't until I started crying that Nero stopped and screamed ''STOP CRYING! YOU'RE ANNOYING!'' I sayed a little sorry and he hugged me. ''Don't cry stupid, at least not when you're arround me.'' ... Since than i promised myself that I won't cry... Ever._

I made my way through the police to see my best friend's body. Kyrie's head was cut off her neck, her arms cut from the elbows and one of the policemen told me that they found out from the examination that she was raped, too. Guess that I knew why was Nero feeling that way. They were suposed to be together forever and this was their last stop, Kyrie's death scene. I examined the cut on her neck. It was from a sword and I could see black spots of poison on her neck. _I think I had seen this kind of work before. But where? Think, Laurain, think... That's it. _I had a job with the same wounds on a victim as these on Kyrie. She was killed by a demon. Not a high class one but a deadly if you don't know how to deal with it. So, Kyrie was killed by a demon. _Can I tell that to Nero? I need to..._

I made my way back to the doors and that soulles boy. I had very bad news and I knew thay would hit him even harder than her death.

''Nero...'' I began and cast my glance down to his left hand. He was now holding onto the half brocken necklace. I remembered seeing it on Kyrie about a week ago, did he give her that? Maby.

''Nero...'' I began again. ''She was killed by a demon.'' I rushed the words as fast as I could.

''I know... Rain I'm guilty...''

''Oh! Realy, Nero. For Crist's sake! Nero YOU **DIDN'T** KILL KYRIE!''

I noticed policemen all looking at me and turning their glances away as soon as they could. I was badly pissed with this atitude, Nero was holding, so I left the apartment. I went to the boat, leaving a dead friend and her poor boyfriend with a bunch of policemen in one small apartment.

I finally came home. Oh that's right. I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Laurain A. Crystal. Just so you know I'm British. I'm the onlyone left alive from a rather large Crystal family. And I'm a detective. Yes, I work as a detective and get payed alltought I'm only eighteen. My jobs are mostly based of the cases all the other detectives can't or wouldn't accept. So there are the special jobs that include ''demons''. I'm rather smart but I get my knowledge from the books. I know qute a lot of legends, too. But that's a story for another time.

So five days after Kyrie's death, I saw Nero waiting for my uncle. _The jeark didn't even call me to pass him through to my uncle._

''Hi, Nero... Waiting for my uncle?''

''No.''

''Than what are you doing here?''

''I need to tell you a secret.''

''Than say.''

''Laurain...'' He only used my full name when he was beeing serious. ''I'm a demon.''

''What?'' Of course I didn't believe him. I... I mean. I knew, Nero almost all my life, than why now ?

Than he trew the sling away and took the glove off, revealing a demonic arm that shone a briliant blue light. Now I knew he wasnt lying. There was some truth behind his words.

* * *

><p>I know it's not much but it's my first story :D new capters to come<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Devil

**The Devil**

Hi I'm back with the continuation of my story :D

* * *

><p>It wasn't as hard as I though it would be. I meant to never tell her that I'm not a human but Rain was alwayse right when we were little... Besides every time I'd do something wrong she would make it right... I was thinking that the same would happen now but she was weirded out by my arm.<p>

''Wow! Nero how'd you get something like this?'' She sayed while holding my arm tightly and showing an interested look.

''Well it was an incident months ago... _I was walking with Kyrie in the Mitis forest, when some demons attacked us. I was able to get Kyrie away from them but a demon injured my right arm's shoulder _and since then my arm was like this. Annoying and demonic.'' Rain just turned my hand around hers', and now was holding my palm and

looking at the bright blue light.

''Whoa! It must be really convinient having this when you're surounded by darkness. Must be good help at your job. Huh, Nero? Is it?''

The look in her eyes sayed it all, she never intended to talk to me like a friend to a friend, than like a busyness person to a busyness person. I could never get used to her ''NEW'' atitude. Since she took over the job that her father started, Laurain wasn't herself. She was alwayse at work, alwayse busy. Since than Rain took no notice of me, nor of Kyrie, and they were suposed to be best friends.

Work was all she yearned for, work has become her first love. Although she was different than when we were younger, still she was the first of my friends not to get scared when she saw my arm.

''Well... Laurain it is convinient, but still I wouldn't like to have it. My arm is the reason why Kyrie was killed. And my blood is the blood of S...''

RIIIIIIIING!

RRRRRRIIIIIIING! her phone rang than and I couldn't finish my sentence.

''Hold that thought, Nero'' She picked up the phone and answered: ''Hello!''

From the other side I could hear a female woice asking if she could talk with detective Laurain Crystal. I tryed not to listen on their conversation but I couldn't help myself. The woman wanted Rain to help her find the killer of her litlle son. Laurain sayed that she could help with that but that the woman needs to tell her every detal that she could remmember abbout her son's death. After a while I noticed that the woman didn't like to talk about her son's death, and everything that she sayed to Rain seemed to be like a work of a demon, maby not the high class one but still a demon. Rain made contact with my eyes and than I knew it all, she wanted to work with me on this case, actually not only on this one than on Kyrie's murder, too. I wasn't against it, but Rain doesn't know how to deal with demons... Or does she?

I guess that Rain's atitude will alwayse stay a misterry for everyone. She can be a happy-go-lucky sometimes, but as fast as she could do that, she could change to hers' busyness mode and that's when I knew it was all over. Than Rain hung up the phone it seemed like she was angry for a moment, and that is when I remmembered that Rain's parents were killed by demons when she was ten. Thinking about demons brought my mind back to yesterdays events:

_It seemed to me that, that day the whole fucke'n Universe was against me. Summer vacation just started and yet again I somehow knew I'll never have a real vacation. Kyrie finished school last year, man was she lucky. I had one more year before I could ask her to marry me. But that damned Universe kept me from doing so. I came to our apartment and from outside I could see the police. I knew something was wrong so I rushed inside. One policeman stopped me saying that I shouldn't look at what happened. But I had to. I came inside and saw Kyrie's body, laying there motionless on the floor. I couldn't watch anymore. There was a scent of a demon all over her._

_I left for the doorstep. I stood there, motionless, not bothering to move, screaming in my head that I'm guilty for her death. And then I heard one muffled : ''Hi, Nero''_

_''Huh? Oh, hi Rain.'' I was sure that police force that was established not too long after the accident with the Savior, called upon the great detective Laurain for help._

_''You OK?'' I could only calm my voice._

_''She's gone, Rain... Gone forever. I'm guilty of that.'' And to tell the truth I was._

_''No, you're not!...'' That's when I though that she doesn't know the truth. She doesn't know that I'm a demon and that kyrie was killed because of me._

''_Yes I am!'' I made a pause. ''She was killed.'' I sayed my tone crying._

''_I heard that. Police sent me a telegram. They sayed that it was urgent for me to get here.''_

''_They did? Well your family is well known. What can you do about that?'' But I already knew thae answer I'm gonna get from her._

''_Nothing.'' Yeah! Just as I though. ''You know that my uncle is a psyhologist, and I bet you'll like to talk to someone...'' After those words left her mouth I stopped thinking, I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I knew that I won't be seeing Kyrie than, but who would care if one demon died? No one, that's who._

But now I think I'm lying to myself. If I died, I would be the one who will miss someone. I would miss Rain, a lot more than I though I should. The smile of an angel has faded a lot more than it was supposed to, but still her charisima is there, and that damned business front she has just adds to her lovelyness. If I wasn't in love with Kyrie, I would have already married Laurain, and I wouldn't let her go. I'm sure of that... Wait! What am I thinking?! Laurain and I...? That would never work. We were so different when we were little, but now... Now we are even more different.

Laurain is, just like alwayse, a struct up, businesswoman with a lot of wories and a lot of cases that even I don't have a clue how to solve, and she just solves them in as little time as Dante.

Heck.

Dante? Why am I thinking of the old man? Maby it would be good for me to head to his store ''Devil May Cry'', he did give me his invite. Will it be alright for me to bunk there? Well... The old man's guilty if he doesn't like it. Still he's my uncle.


	3. Chapter 3: 'Devil May Cry'

I'm back :D

* * *

><p>''Devil May Cry'' wasn't such a good place. By the look of old man's clothes, I though that the store was good at the business. But heck! The old man only had a couple hundred of dolars on his bank account, and no one to take care of his sturdy-old-work-place-house. Actually there was. A girl called Patty, came a lot arround ''Devil May Cry'', and that all just to hang arround Dante and two girls that hung arround him. Lady the girl with black-green one and Trish a blond she-demon that looked a lot like Dante's mother.<p>

The room he lent me was up the stairs and it wasn't used for who knows how long. The paint on the walls was already worn out and old. All in one it wasn't nice, but it was a place to stay... That is if it _had_ a bed. Don't get me wrong... Dante was... well, Dante. He is egoistic maniac, who every night brought some other girl to his office, and into his bed. After a few days I got used to Dante's home and his needs. Also I've been getting more jobs here and more money so for a week I bought myself a bed, repainted the room and decided to buy some new clothes.

As I was getting to the clothes store, that was unfortunatelly located on the other side of town, I caught a sight of a girl, trapped between a couple of demons.

''Men this town's full of damsels in distress.'' I took Blue Rose and shot at them a few times, they were low-life-demon-scum, not a chalenge to any demon hunter.

''It's okay now,miss...''

''Yes thank you... Nero?'' Yes God it was Rain, but how?

''What are you doing here, Nero?''

''That's what I should be asking you, Rain.'' Man did she look weird. Her clothes were torn a bit but she didn't have a single cut on her. Wonder if I could get some answers out of her?

''I've got a job here. Rememmber the mother that called me two weeks ago ? Well she gave me qute a job.'' Oh yeah, forgot that the mother was from Capulet.

So how is it to actuali be seeing Rain here ? I've gotten no idea. I haven't seen her for a few days and now I'm getting weirded out.

''Um Rain.''

'' Yes, Nero? ''

''Can i ask you why are you doing this job?''

'' Oh. The child is as old as I was first time I've seen demons. Not something a litlle fella should pas trough.'' Wow! She's gotten sentimental?

'' Why are you dressed like this?''

she was wering a turtleneck grey shirt, and jeans. Not something I was used seeing on her. I ment... Well she was alwayse dressed like a lady. I liked her that way, she seemed more like herself. But now...

'' I'm working. I can't alwayse be dolled up. You've seen those demons Well they are the ones killing kids. ''

Hmmmmm. So those are the scum that have killed inocent beings .

''Well Nero. Been nice talking. Now gotta run. See you.''

''Watch yourself, Rain!''

But she was already gone. Heh what a misterious being, she is. _**That's what makes her even more interesting as a mate. **__Are you realy sure? I meen... Laurain is only a friend, that's what she thinks of me, too. __**Are you sure you stupid brat! **__Of course I am... You think she has a thing for me? __**As a mater of fact. No. She does think of you as a friend... In plain words brat, **_**You **_**are friendzoned. **__Like I didn't know about that._

So here I was. All alone again walking to the clothes store that was at the other side of town. Only now I was so concerned about Rain. I meen, her home is far away and I just need to walk back to Devil May Cry. _**Go! Run**_**! **_**She's in danger. Now hurry up**_**, brat.**

****Decided to start posting again need to finish this and make poor Neros love bloom :D


	4. Chapter 4: A Crystal Made of Love

Chapter 4: A Crystal Made of Love

_''Laurain dear, come to mommy.''_

'' Mum? Where am I? ''

_''On the border of life dear.''_

''Again?''

_''What do you mean again?! You got yourself hurt again?!''_

'' Yeah, no big deal. Dad was here last time.''

_'' Oh my. I didn't know that my child grew up like this.''_

'' Yeah, if you saw me now you'd think I wasn't yours. ''

_''What have I and Larson done to you Lord to deserve a child so infuriating? Well now, miss you know the rules. A li... .''_

''A live person can't stay in the borders for too long... Yeah, I know that.''

_''Then you should know I'm proud of you. And remember...We love you Laurain. My crystal.''_

Ugh the biggest headache ever. It's dark in my room, and the bed isn't so soft. Hmm.

'' Where am I?''

'' In Devil May Cry.'' Came a reply from the other end of the room.

'' Nero?''

'' Yes, Rain. I brought you here, don't worry.''

'' I'm not worrying. I just wonder what happened to me?''

'' I saw you get beat to death by demons...'' That was all I needed to know what happened. I forgot to take safety measures AKA dad's old guns. Twin Desert Eagles, 44 Magnum Gas Operated Semi-Automatic Pistols, to be exact true to them. Don't laugh. I think they have a soul.

'' Well I've finally learnt not to go out to a job without protection. Haahahaaha. OW! My head!''

'' Stay here. I'm going down to get some Tylenol for your head.''

He opened the door and stepped out the room. I had the time to admire simplicity of this room. Yeah it wasn't mine, at all, but it had some woman's touch. Maby Nero decided to take Kyrie's words to heart and do something girly in his lifetime.

'' Hahahaha. Can't imagine him as a girly type at all .''

OW my head! What gives head, what gives that you need to hurt...Again.

* * *

><p>Nero's POW<p>

Have you ever though that you could die of happiness seeing that someone you like is alive? Well I have. But her head hurts. Hahahahhaha, that's so much like Laurain. I guess that she hasn't changed as much as I though she had.** Of course brat. Why would she change. You're the same inside as you were before, when you were younger. **

'' Think you're right.''

'' Think who's right kiddo? ''

'' No one, Dante, no one.'' Heh the old man's still here, didn't he say he had work to do? **I must say that he is annoying.** _I must agree with you. _**Well I am right, am I not? **

''Hey, Dante.''

''Yes, Kiddo.''

''We have Tylenol?''

''Yeah... Oi, Kiddo. I'm going for a job. I need to leave you for a while. You gonna be fine staying with the princess alone?''

_Alone!_ **Hahahahhahahaha, why not… maybe we get to, yo….** _DON'T FINISH THAT THOUGHT._** Why not? It's not like you don't want to have her. You do want her, like me…..Right dumb half? **_N…n..Not really. I mean…Ugh. Just shut UP!_

''Kiddo?''

'' Ugh, yeah, Dante. Don't worry. I'll be fine'' **And we won't think about doing her in**. _S-H-U-T-U-P!_

'' Well than I'm off. See you kid. Don't do anything I wouldn't.''

And the asshole decided to shut the door hard and shatter the new glass on the door window. _Really. Really. He had to say that. HE HAD TO! _**I agree with him**_**.** _**Why not do something he WOULD do?**_ Man now's it gonna be awkward talking with her. Hah! Who am I kidding. It's going to be awkward just seeing her._

* * *

><p><em>AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNND I'm back, Yeahhhhhh ! xD missed my laptop a lot. Man when was the last time I was here? I'm really really so so sorry for not updating before. Though I have had a few chaps done beforehand I'm really so so sorry . Izvinjavam se svima koji čitaju, updejtvaću ponovo sledeće nedelje :D ( I apologize to all those that read this story , I'm gonna update next week again :D )<br>_


End file.
